The present invention disclosed herein relates to a polarization antenna.
Recently, communication traffics are increasing due to an increase in the use of smartphones. Since it is limited to handle such an increase in communication traffic in the existing macro cell environments, it is necessary to introduce a small cell. While the small cell is small in size and thus can handle more users and more data, it has a narrow distance between cells so that an interference phenomenon between neighboring cells may be caused. In order to reduce the interference between neighboring cells, there has been proposed a method of using a dual polarization antenna. Since the use of the dual polarization antenna may raise the spatial gain and increase the channel capacity, it can decrease the interference between cells.
The existing technologies using the dual-polarization antenna include a method of using different feeds in a single radiating element, and a method of selectively using a polarized wave through switching. The method of using different feeds in a single radiating element has a drawback in that it may not obtain the same characteristic over two polarized waves because the antenna does not have a symmetrical structure. The method of selectively using a polarized wave through switching has a drawback in that it may not simultaneously use two polarized waves but may use only one polarized wave at one time.